Out of the Closet?
by hollykener
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. But she wants him. Bad. However it might be more than unrequited love that stands in her way. Oneshot. Lemon.


"Bye Alice" I told my best friend as she was about to walk out the door looking like a supermodel, as per usual. "You sure you don't wanna come Bella? It'll be fun just me, you, Rose, Em and Jazz." She tried the puppy dog eyes and the infamous Alice Cullen pout on me, it usually worked but tonight I was determined; I was not going clubbing. "Alice. You know I don't particularly enjoy dancing at the best of times, so please just let me stay at home, for once? And besides I've got an article to write"

"Yeah for like next week. Fine stay, be boring." She sighed exasperatedly "Oh well, you may have some fun tonight." She smiled and winked at me, with that she sauntered out of the door, leaving me there completely baffled. Well with Alice that was hardly a new occurrence.

I shut the door, and went to lie on the floor with my laptop on the sofa cushions I'd strewn across the floor, anything to make the monotony of financial reviewing more comfortable. I mean me as a financial reviewer? I barely knew my times tables. I'd been at it for over an hour, thoroughly bored, music blasting into my ears from my ipod and I was seriously about to give up. I rolled over onto my back, away from the computer and nearly had a heart attack "Fuck! Edward! Don't you knock?" he just smiled cockily at me. "Well no one was answering so I let myself in. I have a key remember? He eyed me and my work area with an amused expression "Something against sofa cushions in their correct places?" I glared at him "Some people use their creative brain once in a while instead of being so straight-laced" he ignored my glare and laughed again.

"One of these days Bella, one of these days." He shook his head. I arched one questioning eyebrow, "One of these days, what?" he looked... sheepish. I waited for my answer. "Nothing Bella, just a figure of speech" He turned to sit down on the makeshift bed beside me and mumbled something under his breath, I could have sworn I heard the words 'you' and 'senseless'. I decided I was hearing things. I had to be.

As he sat beside me I contemplated the Adonis beside me. Edward Cullen. My best friend. The thought made me sad, I wanted more, much more. I wanted the whole shebang; love, romance, marriage, kids, eternity but only with Edward. But he didn't see me like that; I was his friend, Bella Swan, like a sister. A fucking sister or a friend; those were my pitiful choices. I hate the F word. 'Friend' should be removed from the dictionary.

He turned toward me his bright green eyes still made my heart splutter every time we made eye contact; I was pathetic. "Are you alright? You look distracted" his concern was etched onto his face, I wanted to tell him the truth but I just couldn't. To be honest the reason I was most pathetic and needed to get over this was... wait for it, Edward was gay. I mean why does it always have to be me? "I'm fine, just stressed from work. It's hard writing for a national newspaper on a subject you don't have an inkling of understanding for"

"I guess it can't be the easiest thing" he mused.

"Like you would know Mr top shot doctor" I joked. "You want food?"

"'Course why else would I be here, your the only woman to have touched my taste buds so potently" I'm the only woman to have touched your anything, I thought wryly. I stood up using his chest as leverage; also I may have possibly been using it as an excuse to feel his hard, defined muscles. Possibly. Of course being me, I tripped; again. At least the cushions make a soft landing. But it wasn't a soft landing; my landing went "oof" as it had the wind knocked out of him. Dazed and disorientated I look down to find my crash mat. Oh good lord, I had somehow managed to land on top of Edward and was practically straddling him. I felt the blood rise to my face, "Oh, god sorry, let me up. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, how 'bout you? Hurt yourself?" as he was saying this he grabbed my hips to keep me from standing. I was now properly straddling him and it was extremely hard not to moan, God this man! He was smirking at me, although his face oddly looked like he was straining to keep it there, but I wasn't coherent enough to speak so he shook me. That did it. "Woo! Earth to Bella." Unfortunately his words didn't drown out the guttural groan that escaped my lips. His mouth dropped open in shock but his eyes darkened with.... I'm not sure. I was beyond embarrassed; I didn't even blush. I was mortified. "Sorry, sorry, sorry. I don't know what happened, let me up please. Maybe you should leave." I wasn't far from tears. He didn't let go. Okay... he wasn't making this any easier and was downright confusing me. "Edward...please" I whispered "Let me up".

"No." My mind was blank. Absolutely nothing. Then he smiled my favourite crooked smile at me and rolled over so he was on top of me.

Shocked beyond emotion or words I stared at him, mouth gaping like a fish. He took a deep breath, "Bella... I guess I sort have something to tell you. You see, when I first came to college, whilst you were still in senior year, girls threw themselves at me, but you know what I'm like; too engrossed in my studies to care. So I never accepted the dates and I guess everyone just assumed.... Then you came, right along with my little sister Alice, best of friends two days after meeting. The first time I set eyes on you, my brain stopped, all thought went out the window; you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. But I was an idiot and again I thought my studies were more important than any heartbreak over some stupid little fling, and I didn't want that to happen because you were Alice's friend so if anything had happened it would be uncomfortable. I also realised that someone like you could never want me.

I was regaining minimum brain power and was about to speak but he interrupted.

"You were Alice's friend so inevitably we spent time together, we became best friends; however you also heard about my being 'gay'. I went along with it, too scared to admit my true feelings, I guess it was easier for me too, any slips I made you automatically disregarded them believing I was gay, but my biggest fear was finding out for sure that my love would be unrequited...

He stuttered at bit at those words. I was again too confused to comprehend why.

"Even now I'm not sure what just came over me to tell you all that. But when I saw and heard your reaction to me I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry I lied, I didn't tell you sooner. Forgive me?" His eyes were anguished at the waiting answer. I nodded. He bent his head down to kiss me. I was still too shocked. "Wait, wait. You're not gay?" He smiled and shook his head. As he lowered his head to my neck I rolled us over before he could disrupt my thought processes any further. I was pissed.

He was confused that was easy to tell. "Cullen. You think I'm happy with you? You lied to me for God knows how long and you expect me to be fine with it and let you kiss me." I glared and waited.

"Bella, no, I'm sorry, I should've told y-"

"Yes you should of, but quite frankly I'm so relieved that your not gay I couldn't care less. I want you so I'll let it go...for now." He grinned at me and grabbed my shoulders to pull me down to him, when he touched his lips to mine it was amazing, my fantasies compared nothing to it. Remembering when and where a lot of those fantasies took place, I started. "Hang on. You, you little pervert!!!"

"What?" Edward looked extremely disgruntled at the shortened kiss.

"You know what!! You tell me you're not gay so I assume you don't care about seeing my body! All those times I've changed in front of you! Walked around in nothing but t-shirts and boy shorts! Oh god. We. Went. Skinny. Dipping! All that time you were just ogling me!! You are something else Edward Cullen!" Well I had achieved one life goal; Edward was blushing. "Erm... yeah. I was hoping you'd forget about that. Well I'm not going to apologise, what can I say, you're the sexiest creature on the planet. Can you blame me?" I glared playfully at him. I know I should be mad at him...but that smile.

"I should be mad, but I'm not" and I bent to kiss him. I don't know how long it was we kissed for, maybe a minute maybe an hour but we eventually needed air. As I gasped for breath Edward moved his mouth to my throat and his hand at my hips began to inch up my top, startling me he pulled it over my head and I was lying beneath him my breasts exposed. His hands were travelling all over my torso when he reached my nipple and rolled it between his fingers and made me moan. I took his shirt off so quick I wasn't sure how I did it; I used all my strength to roll us over so I was straddling him and ground against the hard bulge in his jeans. The pleasure coursed through us both as we groaned in unison. "Please, Bella. I need you." He rolled us over and attacked my breasts with his mouth "Unghh. Now. Please." My hands travelled down his smooth, pale chest, over the defined muscle till I reach the trail of reddish brown hair that reached below the waist band of his jeans, as I was releasing him from his constraints a thought struck me. "Wait! Edward, are you a virgin?"

"No" he shook his head and smiled. "I'm discreet"

"Oh, thank God, now hurry up!"

"With pleasure" with that he bent his head to my jeans and undid the zip with his teeth, as his mouth grazed me I moaned. It was all too much. "Please Edward. Now" Quickly we were undressed and he was positioned at my entrance, he thrust into me and it was like nothing I'd ever felt. He was so big. We continued to power into each other and were both nearing our end when I had an idea "Edward" I gasped "Let me be on top". We rolled together and I shoved down on him causing him to twitch inside me and I contracted around him. "I'm so close Bella!" he groaned at me, then brought his hand to my clit and rubbed it hard making me moan, causing us to both fall over the edge together. He pulled out of me and rolled over and we lay there letting our breathing slow. As I lay there I recounted the impossibility of the evening, I remembered his earlier words 'unrequited love'. My eyes widened as I realised what he meant. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he smiled lazily at me.

"I love you too"

"As I love you" then he kissed me and pulled me over till I was yet again straddling him. Then the door opened.

"Oh hey Bella, Sorry, the club was shut, something about a fire. You'll have to just put up with Jazz, Em, Rose and I for the rest of the evening. They're on their way up. Why don't you invite Edward? Or is he working?" Alice was talking to me from her room; she hadn't looked over at me and Edward when she walked in. We were still frozen, unsure what to do. "Bella? Where are you?" she walked out of her room and turned toward us. I swear her jaw hit the floor as she took in Edward and I naked on the floor in a rather compromising position. "Err. What the fuck?" she breathed.

"Er well. Erm yeah, not sure to be honest."

"Edward, what are you doing? You're gay. Aren't you?"

"Erm. No. No Alice, I am not gay." At this point I think Alice was beyond words so luckily for her the others chose this moment to waltz in. "Hey Edward, Bella" Emmett called "How- What he hell are you both doing?" the others stood there, their mouth's opening and shutting in shock. Alice chose this moment to regain brain function. "Well it seems Edward here is not gay, and he and Bella have had sex and are about to start round two" she faked anger for a minute the burst into fits of laughter. "Only you two. And please get dressed. I don't need to see my brother's junk".

Jasper I think was about to faint, Rose actually looked extremely happy, Emmett, well he was lost for words.

We were both dressed, me blushing tomato red and they were still in shock. Then Emmett spoke "Wait Edward, you're not gay?" He looked astounded. Edward shook his head sheepishly. "Damn. But I was so sure, I don't know why but you just seemed so, so... gay. Is it weird that I'm disappointed?" We all just burst out laughing; except for Edward, who looked a tad murderous. Emmett seemed oblivious to this "Dude you're a pervert then. Bella, do know how many times he's 'accidentally' seen you in various states of undress?" I just raised eyebrow at Edward blushing for the second time tonight. The Edward's expression changed to furious. "Run, Emmett, run." he snarled.


End file.
